1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention wholly pertains to an area noise ear device used to facilitate hearing protection.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of noise reducers are used in industry, recreation and business. The first ones were probable wads of cotton. One such earplug now reduces loud sounds 27 decibels (when used as directed). Besides being painful noise is dangerous. When you lose your hearing it will never come back. Loud sounds will hasten that loss. Hearing can be saved using the proper precautions and aids. Solid earplug aids have limitations this improved invention will overcome. Some earplugs are uncomfortable. Some are hard to put in and keep in. Once a wearer has them in, to hear something the person has to take them out. They get dirty quickly from use and as a result get pitched more than once when a person should have them in for ear protection. These and other objections I will elaborate on later on the state of the art of hearing protection today.